Takdir Pie Apel
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: Chuuya adalah anak yang mengalami sulit berbicara karena masa lalunya yang kelam , dia hampir tak pernah berbicara sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Dazai. Warning! [genderbend! Absurd! Gila!]


**Takdir Pie Apel**

Summary : Chuuya adalah anak yang mengalami sulit berbicara karena masa lalunya yang kelam , dia hampir tak pernah berbicara sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Dazai. warning! [genderbend! absurd! gila!]

Disclaimer : Bungou stray dogs bukanlah milikku. Aku hanya meminjam karakternya.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk seorang anak yang menggunakan kemeja dan celana pendek dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu. Di pagi hari dia telah memanggang pie pie apel kecil yang terasa lezat. Pie pie itu adalah salah satu dari pie yang telah gagal dia buat. Namun sepertinya kali ini dia berhasil membuatnya. Senyum kelegaan terhias diwajah manisnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia membungkus pie pie yang dia buat tadi(kecuali yang telah hangus).  
Apa?  
Bicara?  
Tidak.  
Anak itu tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali. Dia merasa tak ada sebuah kata kata yang ingin dia sampaikan. Masa lalunya membuat anak itu diam seribu kata. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa dia tak memiliki seorang teman.

Nakahara Chuuya. Itu adalah namanya. Di siang hari yang sangat terik dia masih berdiri ditengah kota itu untuk menjual pie apel yang dia buat. Padahal Chuuya tahu bahwa orang orang membencinya, mengutuknya, dan berusaha menyingkirkannya namun dia tetap berfikir positif bahwa itu adalah cobaan. Positif? Mungkin aku harus meralatnya, dia menyalahkan seluruh hidupnya ini pada dirinya sendiri. Itu berawal dari kedua orang tua Chuuya yang dibunuh oleh pencuri yang telah mencuri uang milik warga, karena pencuri itu telah membunuh orang tua Chuuya, pencuri itu meninggalkan barang bukti dirumah Chuuya dan meninggalkan Chuuya yang saat itu menyaksikan bagaimana orang tuanya terbunuh. Dan seketika semua warga menyalahkan keluarga Nakahara termasuk Chuuya kecil.

Sejak saat itu Chuuya menjadi stress dan dia menjadi takut berbicara, dia tak punya keinginan untuk itu, dia juga jadi dijauhi oleh semua temannya, dan itu memperburuk keadaannya.

"Hei!" teriak seseorang, Chuuya yang sedang melamun jadi tersentak karena kaget. "Kau menjatuhkan barang daganganmu!" seketika Chuuya melihat kebawah, sepertinya dia terlalu hanyut dalam masa lalunya sampai dia tak sadar bahwa pie-nya telah hancur di injak orang-orang.

Chuuya pasrah, dia pun memungut semua pie-nya yang sdh tak berbentuk lg ke dalam keranjangnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yg mengambil pie itu dan memakannya. Chuuya yang melihat itu terkejut "jangan dimakan... " ujar Chuuya dengan suara pelan dan super serak seperti kodok(?)

"Enak... " ujar anak itu pada Chuuya, melihat wajah berseri seri anak dihadapannya membuat Chuuya merasa tegang. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak didadanya. Perasaan hangat ini sudah lama tidak Chuuya rasakan. Seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. "Ada apa senyum senyum sendiri? Seperti orang gila" ujar anak laki laki dihadapannya. Urat imajiner terlihat dipelipis Chuuya yang tertutup oleh topinya. Tak lama setelah itu Chuuya meninju orang yang dihadapannya dengan rasa kesal.

.

.

.

"Namaku Dazai Osamu, kau?" ujar anak itu pada Chuuya "Nakahara Chuuya" jawab Chuuya dengan suara serak. Chuuya benar benar tak ingin bicara, namun jika dia diam saja maka iblis diatasnya ini akan mengusik ketenangannya, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Mereka saat ini sedang berada didekat rumah Chuuya, lebih tepatnya berada dibawah pohon apel yang besar. Chuuya sedang bersender pada Batang pohon itu dan Dazai berada diatasnya atau berada didahan pohon tersebut sambil menikmati apel yang dia petik.

Semua pepohonan apel ini milik keluarga Nakahara. Entah kenapa pohon tersebut selalu berbuah lebat, tak ada henti hentinya. Mungkin ini efek dari kekuatan keluarga Chuuya. Kekuatan? Chuuya memiliki kekuatan pengendali grafitasi, tapi dia belum bisa menguasainya. Tidak semua orang memiliki kemampuan spesial seperti ini, dan Chuuya tidak tahu dia harus merasa beruntung atau tidak.

"Seseorang yang memiliki bakat pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya.. " ujar Dazai tiba tiba membuat Chuuya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Dazai diatasnya. Dazai membalikan tubuhnya dan meng gelantungkan tubuhnya didahan pohon itu agar bisa melihat wajah Chuuya "seperti itulah orang orang berbakat, yaitu orang orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus" tambah Dazai untuk memperjelas perkataannya. Chuuya terdiam, dia memikirkan perkataan Dazai barusan. Dia tak pernah memikirkannya namun sepertinya perkataan Dazai itu benar.

bruk!

Dazai terjatuh dari dahan pohon itu dan menindih Chuuya. Chuuya menutup matanya karena rasa sakit yang menimpa tubuhnya. Melihat wajah Dazai yang dekat dengan wajahnya membuat wajah Chuuya bersemu merah. Dazai memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Chuuya dari dekat dihadapannya, tiba tiba senyuman iblis terlukis diwajah imut Dazai "Chuuya~" panggil Dazai dengan suara yang dinada nadakan. Hal itu tambah membuat wajah Chuuya memerah "menyingkirlah dariku Dazai!" ujar Chuuya sambil mendorong Dazai jauh jauh dari hadapannya. Dazai masih mempertahankan senyum jenakanya. "Kau terlihat manis sekali tadi Chuuya, beraura pink" ujar Dazai sambil tersenyum bodoh dan itu membuat Chuuya meninjunya lagi untuk ke 2 kalinya.

* * *

Di hari ke 2 Dazai mengunjungi rumahnya. Dia melihat Chuuya yang sedang memasak sarapan dengan wajah malas "Chuuya, lama sekali~ jika seperti itu kau akan jadi istri yang buruk~" tiba tiba ada sebuah panci yang mengarah kearahnya dari dapur, dengan cepat dia menghindari lemparan panci tersebut. "Iih, Chuuya galak banget" ujar Dazai dengan nada malas. Dazai terus memperhatikan Chuuya yang sedang memasak. Matanya terasa sangat dingin dan kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chuuya yang kesepian, Chuuya yang selalu diam, dan Chuuya yang Malang. Itulah pendapat Dazai saat melihat Chuuya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Chuuya berniat untuk berjualan lg namun dicegah oleh Dazai "untuk apa kau berjualan lg? Untuk disakiti? Lebih baik untukku saja~" ujar Dazai sambil mengambil keranjang Chuuya, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya mendapat bogem mentah lg dari Chuuya tercinta.

Siang kali ini mereka menikmati makan siang dibawah pohon besar seperti kemarin. Chuuya merasa senang kali ini karena dia mendapat teman. Tapi Chuuya tidak pandai mengekspresikan wajah bahagianya. Dia benar benar merasa malu jika dia bilang 'aku senang kau disini bersamaku'  
Catat! Chuuya tidak akan mengatakan hal manis seperti itu atau tingkah iblis anak disampingnya ini semakin menjadi jadi. Makanya, dia mengekspresikannya dengan marah marah dan memukulnya sambil berkata 'ku bunuh kau'. Namun tetap saja, seorang Nakahara Chuuya tidak bisa membunuh seorang Dazai Osamu. Dia bahkan tidak berani memanggil nama kecilnya, dia telah tumbuh menjadi sosok anak yang 'tsundere'. Disaat Chuuya sedang melamun, tiba tiba Dazai berada di hadapannya dengan wajah watados-nya "Chuuya~ kau melamun loh~ baru kembali? Ooh! Apa Chuuya sedang memikirkanku?! Chuuya manis sekali~~" Dazai mulai berkicau ria dan itu membuat Chuuya merasa kesal karena tebakannya benar, tanpa waktu lama , Chuuya menendang Dazai dari belakang dengan wajah memerah antara malu dan kesal. Chuuya benar benar tidak menyukai makhluk yang ada didepannya.

Setiap hari seorang Dazai Osamu selalu mengunjungi rumah Chuuya, tak ada henti hentinya, semakin lama Chuuya semakin sering berbicara karena Dazai. Dazai selalu mengajaknya berbicara dan harus dijawab, atau jika tidak Dazai akan terus berkicau sampai mulutnya berbusa mungkin. Namun Chuuya semakin kesal jika anak disampingnya terlalu berisik, akhirnya mau tak mau dia akan menjawab kicauan Dazai. Meski hanya beberapa kata saja yang dia ucapkan atau sebuah bogeman dari Chuuya. "Chuuya, kanapa kamu masih mau tinggal diantara orang orang jahat itu ?" kali ini pertanyaan Dazai cukup menusuk Chuuya. Chuuya sudah sering merasa terkucilkan dan itu hampir membunuhnya. Namun ini adalah rumah orang tua Chuuya, dan Chuuya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini "bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat. Chuuya tak ingin Dazai mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya atau Chuuya akan kehilangan seorang Dazai Osamu. "Begitu ya... Ya sudah... " Dazai akhirnya memilih tidur tiduran dikasur Chuuya, setidaknya itu lebih baik bagi Chuuya dari pada Dazai yang sangat aktif dan membuat Chuuya pusing.

Setiap hari Chuuya selalu memperhatikan Dazai, semakin hari perban ditubuh Dazai semakin banyak, bahkan mata kanannya diperban, belum tangan kanannya yang disangkutkan diatas kain seperti orang patah tulang membuat Chuuya penasaran sekaligus sedih. Namun Chuuya berusaha membuat ekspresi tidak peduli. "Dazai, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tangan Dazai yang dipakaikan gips "ini? Hanya percobaan bunuh diri" jawab Dazai sekenanya. Bunuh diri? Itu hal yang tabu dari Dazai, seseorang yang ceria sepertinya bisa melakukan bunuh diri? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya atau otak Dazai. "Kenapa...?" Chuuya berguman, tapi sangat jelas didengar oleh Dazai "aku melakukannya karena aku suka, aku suka bunuh diri, terasa menyenangkan~" jawab Dazai sambil tersenyum jenaka. Chuuya menarik kata katanya, memang otak Dazai yang bermasalah "bodoh" hanya itu komentar Chuuya terhadap Dazai. Dazai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Chuuya sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa bersimpati dan berbicara, suaranya juga tidak serak seperti dulu pertama kali bertemu, Chuuya sudah mulai berkembang dan membaik. Itu membuat Dazai senang.

Pagi ini hujan cukup lebat, namun Dazai tetap mengunjungi rumah Chuuya. Entah itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Dazai setiap harinya. "Kau seharusnya tidak hidup, Chuuya!" Dazai mendengar teriakan seseorang. Didepan sana Dazai melihat Chuuya dikelilingi anak anak yang lebih tua darinya "orang tuamu adalah penjahat, kami tidak yakin kalau kau tidak jahat juga" ujar salah satu anak itu "laki laki lemah sepertimu seharusnya musna, ya kan?" tanya anak itu pada anak anak yang lain. Setelah puas menghina Chuuya mereka pergi meninggalkannya. Dazai memperhatikan itu terasa seperti dia yang dihina, dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Chuuya tidak menangis. Diskriminasi terhadapnya ini sangat tidak masuk akal, Chuuya disiksa seperti dia melakukan kejahatan besar padahal dia hanya korban. Chuuya masih berdiri disana sambil menatap kosong tanah aspal yang berair. Dazai benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap Chuuya yang seperti itu, akhirnya Dazai pun mendekati Chuuya "jika ingin menangis, maka menangislah, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan... Jangan pendam keinginanmu... " ujar Dazai dengan suara lembut. Chuuya menengok ke belakang "laki laki tidak boleh menangis" Chuuya menunduk lagi, dia tak ingin melihat Dazai saat ini. "Namun tidak untukmu Chuuya, kau adalah perempuan, aku tahu itu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, aku sudah mengetahui dirimu sejak lama. Menangislah Chuuya, bahkan langit pun mendukungmu" ujar Dazai dengan tatapan dingin, sungguh, dia ingin Chuuya terbebas seperti dirinya. "Jadi kau sudah tahu... Kau benar benar kurang ajar Dazai... Kau iblis dari sekumpulan Iblis didunia..." Chuuya jatuh terduduk sambil menunduk, air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Tak lama kemudian Chuuya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dazai hanya memperhatikan Chuuya menangis ditengah hujan sampai dirasa Chuuya sudah tenang maka Dazai membawanya kerumah.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu... Semuanya?" tanya Chuuya , dia masih ragu. Dazai mengusap kepala Chuuya menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, Chuuya saat ini sudah berganti pakaian "aku tahu kau perempuan saat aku jatuh dihadapanmu... Lalu saat kau sendirian dirumah ini... Dan saat berjalan jalan dikota orang orang membicarakanmu~" cerita Dazai sambil tersenyum. Chuuya semakin dibuatnya kesal "sialan kau Dazai... Aku bahkan tidak tahu asal usulmu dari mana, dan kau sudah tahu seluruh rahasiaku..." ujar Chuuya menahan amarah. Sungguh, dia ingin meninju wajah orang dibelakangnya saat ini "hm! Aku ini orang tampan dan jenius, sudah jelas aku akan tahu identitasmu dengan singkat" Dazai mulai narsis dihadapan Chuuya dengan effect blinker disekitarnya membuat Chuuya ingin melemparnya ke jurang. "Enyahlah kau Dazai sialan!" dan pertengkaran kecil itupun terjadi dikamar Chuuya yang rapih dan bersih.

Ke esokan harinya Dazai datang lagi, perban yang menutupi mata kanannya sudah hilang, Chuuya merasa heran, sepertinya dia sangat maniak perban dan bunuh diri, orang yang cukup berbahaya bagi Chuuya. Dazai memakan pie apel buatan Chuuya kembali, Chuuya hanya memperhatikan Dazai yang makan dengan lahap "Chuuya, apa kau tak ada niat membalas nasibmu?" ujar Dazai tiba tiba. Chuuya benar-benar Tidak mengerti "maksudmu?" Dazai menghela nafas, dia menopang kepalanya dipunggung tangannya "balas dendam" ujar Dazai santai. Chuuya terkejut akan perkataan Dazai. Tak pernah kata kata itu terpikirkan olehnya, tapi Chuuya yang sekarang sangat lemah menghadapi pencuri profesional seperti mereka, Chuuya tidak yakin bisa membunuhnya, dan lagi, Chuuya takut berhadapan dengan mereka, karena yang Chuuya ingat adalah saat mereka membunuh orang tua Chuuya dihadapannya, benar benar mengerikan diingatan Chuuya, Chuuya hanya menunduk sebagai jawaban. Dazai paham akan masalah Chuuya, tapi nasibnya yang seperti ini harus dihilangkan, dihina dan disakiti oleh penduduk yang telah menolakmu adalah hukuman yang berat untuk Chuuya kecil. Namun bukan Dazai jika ia tidak membantu seorang teman apalagi perempuan seperti Chuuya. "Aku akan membantumu menemukan mereka dan aku akan susun strategi untukmu Chuuya, kau akan baik baik saja bersamaku!" ujar Dazai dengan semangat, membuat Chuuya merasa percaya diri setelah melihat wajah ceria-nya.

* * *

Ke esokan paginya, entah bagaimana Dazai langsung bisa menemukan lokasi dimana pencuri itu bersembunyi. Dazai bilang, waktu penyerangan adalah malam hari, sepertinya Dazai suka melakukan pekerjaannya saat malam hari dengan alasan 'malam adalah waktu terlengah yang dimiliki manusia' sungguh alasan yang bodoh pikir Chuuya. Setelah malam tiba, rencana Dazai pun dilaksanakan "ehem, Chuuya, kau pandai menggunakan pistol?" tanya Dazai enteng. "Pistol?!" Chuuya terkejut mendengar nama senjata api itu, dengan cepat dia menggeleng. "Pedang? Belati? Katana?" tanya Dazai lagi, dan Chuuya hanya mengangguk perlahan secara ragu, sepertinya dia selalu belajar bersama ayahnya waktu kecil tapi hanya dasar dasar terpentingnya saja, karena waktu itu Chuuya masih sangat kecil, jadi tidak diperbolehkan oleh ayahnya. "Baiklah, ambillah ini Chuuya, maaf aku hanya ada ini, hanya inilah yang kupunya, sisanya senjata api" ujar Dazai memberikan Chuuya belati yang cukup besar dan panjang. Chuuya menerimanya dengan gugup. Ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa ini akan baik baik saja. "Tenang saja, kau akan baik baik saja selama ada aku... Dan lagi, kali ini sepertinya tak ada rencana" tutur Dazai pelan sambil berjalan. Chuuya hanya terbengong disana "oi Dazai sialan! Apa maksudmu gk ada rencana hah?! Kau meremehkan mereka?!" Chuuya mulai terbakar emosi. Dazai tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, karena sejujurnya Dazai sedang malas berfikir(dan karena author-nya malas membuat rencana licik khas Dazai :v ya,karena author baru pertama buat fanfic x'D #dilempar) jadi penyerangan kali ini tanpa ada rencana. Kemampuan Chuuya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan sepertinya rencananya hanya diperuntukan olehnya dan gk perlu disebar oleh orang lain. Sungguh licik #plak

Sesuai instruksi Dazai, Chuuya berpakaian seperti perempuan dengan pakaian seperti gadis berkerudung merah(kalian bisa membayangkan pakaian dari serial gadis berkerudung merah dan serigala). Sebenarnya Chuuya sangat menolak hal ini karena Chuuya menjadi sangat feminim dengan pita bunga yang mengikat rambutnya yang panjang kekanan itu. Dan sedikit rias wajah membuat Chuuya menjadi cantik dan manis. Dazai bahkan sampai merona beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ditinju oleh Chuuya.

Malam ini Chuuya berperan sebagai penjual pie apel, dia berjalan mendekati 2 orang penjahat itu. "P-permisi tuan... Anda ingin membeli pie apel buatanku...? Cicipi lah dulu tuan..." ujar Chuuya sedikit gugup dengan suara yang di imut imut kan, Dazai bersembunyi dibalik semak semak yang agak jauh dari TKP. "Oh? Anak yang manis, sangat manis, biar aku coba"ujar salah satu dari mereka, mereka memakan pie apel buatan Chuuya yang telah diberi racun pelemah oleh Dazai(tanpa sepengetahuan Chuuya pastinya, karena sang pemilik akan merasa sangat marah jika karyanya dihancurkan). "Ini enak anak muda, apakah dirimu juga seenak itu ya?" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang mulai tersenyum licik, temannya juga menanggapi hal yang sama dan mulai menarik tangan Chuuya sampai keranjang kue-nya jatuh. Chuuya hanya diam sambil menahan sakit ditangannya. "Apakah dirimu manis ,anak muda? Ah, umur umur 12 tahun sepertimu pastinya 'manis' bukan?" ujar orang itu dengan wajah mesumnya. "Rasanya itu seperti Dark Cokelat!" Chuuya langsung mengambil belati pemberian Dazai dan menghunusnya ke sosok yang menarik tangannya. Penjahat itu mempunyai refleks yang bagus, sehingga hanya mempunyai luka kecil di tangannya. "Sialan kau bocah!" penjahat itu sangat marah sampai menarik kerah baju Chuuya dan melemparnya ke tembok "oh ya oh ya... Itu jahat sekali untuk perlakuannya pada Chuuya... " Dazai tersenyum licik ketika melihat Chuuya dibanting ke tembok dengan keras. Namun bukan Chuuya jika hanya seperti itu bisa pingsan. Chuuya terus menyerang mereka yang mulai tidak bertenaga, mereka sudah banyak terluka akibat belati Chuuya.

Hingga matanya menatap Dazai yang tertangkap oleh 1 rekan penjahat yang lain, Chuuya dan Dazai sekuat tenaga melawan mereka, dengan posisi yang tidak seimbang yaitu 2 lawan 3. 2 anak anak dan 3 orang dewasa, sungguh sangat tidak seimbang, namun kombinasi Chuuya dan Dazai sangat baik hingga mereka berhasil mengalahkan 2 penjahat yang telah keracunan ramuan Dazai. Tinggal 1 yang tersisa, sebagian besar Chuuya lah yang menyerang mereka sedangkan Dazai hanya sebagai support Chuuya, sehingga saat ini tenaga Chuuya tinggal sedikit dan lelah. "Kau masih bisa bertarung Chuuya?" tanya Dazai serius "aku akan mengalahkan yang terakhir! " ujar Chuuya yang telah tersulut amarah. Chuuya yang mudah emosi menjadi tenaga bertarung bagi Chuuya. Namun pergerakan lawannya terlalu cepat sampai Dazai telat menyadarinya "Chuuya!" Dazai berteriak panik saat kepala partnernya dihantam keras oleh lawannya yang berbadan kekar. Seorang wanita kuat manapun pasti akan langsung tumbang jika kepalanya sudah dihantam keras. Dazai mulai panik melihat Chuuya yang tidak kunjung bangun juga "uwaa... Sepertinya aku akan mati ditangan paman tua ini... " Dazai bergumam sambil tersenyum memandang penjahat itu menghampirinya dan mulai memukulinya. Chuuya sempat tak sadarkan diri tapi hanya sebentar, setelah beberapa puluh detik pingsan dia kembali tersadar dan terkejut melihat Dazai dipukuli oleh pria berbadan besar itu. Chuuya yang panik melihat pistol dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menembak kepala pria itu dengan senjata api itu.

Dazai tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya "nice job, Chuuya... " Dazai tersenyum iblis dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Tangan Chuuya bergetar, dia benar-benar merasa takut dengan senjata api sekarang, dia membunuhnya... Chuuya telah membunuhnya... 2 orang yang keracunan ramuan gila Dazai hanya dilumpuhkan oleh Chuuya, Chuuya tidak membunuh mereka dan kini Chuuya membunuh 1 orang pria dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan lagi, pemandangan yang dia lihat didepannya adalah Dazai yang berdiri dengan senyum iblis yang menyeramkan, dan terlebih lagi suasana gelap, bulan besar berwarna merah dan darah dari pria itu menggenangi daerah pijakan kaki Dazai. Apalagi melihat sekelilingnya yang ternodai tubuh penjahat itu membuat Dazai seperti jelmaan iblis yang terlahir dari dunia dengan kebijakannya. Chuuya tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya melihat dazai yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari hari hari biasanya "seperti biasa... Kau... Itu... Iblis... Dari sekelompok iblis... " ujar Chuuya sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Pemandangan terakhir yang Chuuya lihat adalah wajah panik Dazai yang tak pernah ia lihat.

* * *

Chuuya menatap sekeliling yang didominasi warna putih. Disampingnya Chuuya secara tidak sengaja melihat Dazai yang menunduk, dan yang membuatnya terkejut bukan karena Dazai ada disampingnya, namun karena Dazai menangis..  
Ya, Dazai menangis disampingnya dalam diam "suicide maniak..." ujar Chuuya pelan. Dazai seketika menolehkan wajahnya kearah Chuuya dengan perasaan takut karena ketahuan menangis "kau menangis...? Kenapa...?" tanya Chuuya lirih. Dazai seketika menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya "aku tidak menangis, aku hanya sedang berakting! Tehe~" kata Dazai sambil menunjukan pupuh mata. Senyum jenaka andalan Dazai kembali dikeluarkan. "Aku tak punya niat untuk menangisimu Chuuya, itu membuang air mataku dengan sia sia~ lagi pula anak laki laki tidak akan menangis~..." ujar Dazai sambil tersenyum menyebalkan "...tidak sepertimu..." sambungnya sambil bergumam tapi bisa didengar oleh Chuuya "sialan kau Dazai! " Chuuya melempar bantal bantal ke arah Dazai. Dazai hanya menerima lemparan itu dengan wajah yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Chuuya.  
"Chuuya-kun" panggil seseorang dibelakang Dazai. Seketika Chuuya menghentikan aksi lempar lemparannya dengan Dazai. "Halo Chuuya kun, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya sosok tinggi bersyal merah itu pada Chuuya. Sosok itu menggunakan pakaian yang serba hitam, kecuali celananya yang berwarna putih. "Baik... " ujar Chuuya ragu ragu. Sosok itupun tersenyum "aah... Kau manis sekali Chuuya... Perkenalkan namaku Mori Ougai, salam kenal Chuuya kun" ujar sosok yang bernama Mori itu. "Salam kenal... Nakahara Chuuya desu" ujar Chuuya. "Chuuya" panggil Dazai, sang pemilik nama pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dazai "mulai hari ini kau adalah anggota Port Mafia Pelabuhan di Yokohama! Selamat datang di Port Mafia Chuuya~" ujar Dazai dengan bangga dan berwibawa. Sosok itu menjadi begitu gagah dan terlihat kuat, serta menjadi 'cool' bagi Chuuya. Chuuya hanya bisa menatap Dazai dan Mori dalam diam. "Maksudnya?" tanya Chuuya memastikan "kau ini bodoh sekali sih... Kau aku rekrut menjadi anggota mafia sekaligus partnerku! Chuuya~" ujar Dazai dengan senyum jenakanya membuat Chuuya merasa kesal "bagaimana dengan rumahku? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berbakat... Dalam hal ini..." ujar Chuuya sambil menunduk. Dia takut dunia bawah seperti ini, pekerjaan yang sangat kotor, Chuuya menjadi takut akan masa depannya nanti. "Daijoubu Chuuya... Kau akan baik baik saja selama ada aku, kau akan dilatih disini, kau akan berlatih bersamaku, aku akan selalu bersamamu Chuuya... Kau akan baik baik saja" Dazai berusaha untuk menenangkan hati Chuuya yang diambang kebimbangan antara menerima atau menolak. "Kalau masalah rumahmu, kau bisa sesekali menjenguk rumahmu untuk bersih bersih Chuuya-kun" ujar Mori untuk menyakinkan Chuuya.

Setelah berfikir panjang akhirnya Chuuya menerima ajakan Dazai untuk masuk anggota Mafia "yosh, untuk merayakan kedatanganmu, mari kita rayakan dengan pesta Pie Apel!" ujar Dazai dengan semangat 45 "...dan ini adalah takdir mu Chuuya" bisik Dazai ditelinga Chuuya, membuat wajah pemilik topi itu memerah karenanya, apalagi tatapan lembut Dazai ke arah Chuuya. "Enyah kau Dazai!" Chuuya merasa sangat malu dan kesal akibat perbuatan Dazai barusan.  
Dan hari hari mereka selalu dilewati oleh amukan Chuuya karena perbuatan Dazai yang jahil. Namun kehidupan mereka tidaklah bahagia selamanya, karena dimasa depan nanti mereka akan mengalami kehancuran kebersamaan dan sebagainya yang membuat jarak antara mereka merenggang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu mada depan itu seperti apa. Jadi...

-Tamat-  
:v  
#salam author yang amatiran dan gk waras xD

Ampuni jika masih ada yang salah, karena saya masih pemula di dunia FF T.T)/

silahkan yang mau kasih kritik dan saran :'v

silahkan review! w)/


End file.
